¡Cita al estilo País de las maravillas!
by Luu1225
Summary: ¡La primera cita de Chase y Darling por fin a llegado! Ambos por fin se han armado de valor para poder salir una noche a una espectacular cena que Chase a planeado desde semanas. Hoy por fin, Chase da el primer paso he invita a Darling, quien acepta sin dudarlo. ¿Algo arruinará su "maravillosa" cita? [ChasexDarling]
[…]

Se miro una ultima vez al espejo, solo para una vez más acomodarse los adornos de su cabello, además de prestarle su debida atención al moño que había alrededor de su vestido. Uno nuevo que había confeccionado con ayuda de Rosabella. Cuando termino de darle los últimos toques a este, miro con satisfacción el resultado, sin embargo... ¿su maquillaje estaba bien?

Tal vez había utilizado demasiado rubor, busco frenéticamente en su cajón algo para retirar algo del polvo rosado que adornaba sus mejillas. Toda acción fue detenida por Rosabella que le llamo desde afuera de la habitación.

—Darling, Chase acaba de llegar.

Solo con esas simples tres palabras sintió su corazón latir demasiado rápido, podía sentir como saltaba de su pecho una y otra vez. Trago saliva, mientras terminaba de guardar su maquillaje y tomaba su pequeño bolso de mano, uno que combinaba a la perfección con su vestido. Se miro una ultima vez en el espejo antes de salir de cuarto de baño.

La castaña de mechones rojizos y anteojos la esperaba fuera de ahí con una botella de perfume, con la cual comenzó a rociar a la albina. La cual enseguida comenzó a toser cuando algo de este entro a su boca.

—¡R-Rosa basta!— Darling se apresuro a detenerla haciendo que bajará la botella de perfume y la dejase a un lado.

—Debes oler bien en tu primera cita, ¡a los chicos les agrada eso!— espeto, colocándose detrás de la albina comenzando a empujarla hacia la puerta. —Ya verás que si tus encantos no lo conquistan completamente, el olor que desprendes lo cautivara— Rosabella se apresuro esconderse para que Chase no la viera y se sintiera de alguna manera cohibido, ya que quería escuchar perfectamente lo que este le dijera.

— P-Pero...— la oportunidad de terminar su oración se vio interrumpida cuando Rosabella se las arreglo para abrir la puerta y dejar ver a Chase, un Chase bastante nervioso luciendo lo que parecía ser un traje de gala para la ocasión. Darling paso saliva cuando sintió sus mejillas decolorarse.

—¡H-Hola! T-Te traje una rosa blanca aunque ahora es roja ya que cuando venía la Reina roja la vio y demando pintarla de color rojo así que ehm...— se notaba a simple vista que Chase estaba apunto del colapso intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Darling el porque su rosa estaba pintada.

Darling se apresuro a tomar con suma suavidad la rosa que había en la mano derecha de Chase, para después apresurarse a colocarla en un florero y vertiendo algo de agua en el interior de este, colocandolo en la mesa de noche que había a lado de su cama, quería tenerla ahí para verla antes de dormir, hecho esto se dio la vuelta volviendo enseguida con Chase.

—Bien, podemos irnos— dijo sin dejar de sonreír, quien sabe pero cuando estaba con Chase no podía dejar de sentirse feliz y no podía ocultarlo. Cuando estuvo fuera de su dormitorio, no sin olvidar antes cerrar la puerta mantuvo la mirada hacia abajo, ¿que debía decir? Se sentía demasiado nerviosa como para decir algo.

—L-Luces muy bien.

Darling se rasco la mejilla con nerviosismo, ahora levantando el rostro para por fin mirar a Chase.

—Gracias... pero creo que tu no te quedas atrás, ¡luces realmente bien!— alago, comenzando a caminar junto a Chase.

El azabache de ojos azules dejo salir una leve risilla avergonzada frente al alago, la naturaleza con la que Darling hablaba comenzaba hacerle sentir más tranquilo menos nervioso. Después de todo... ya eran una pareja, que ahora asistía a su primera cita, ¿porque estar tan nervioso?

—Pero no se compara en nada con lo bien que luces tu hoy— con mayor seguridad hablo, incluso acarició con suma lentitud la mejilla de la más baja, que no hizo más que sonreír sintiendo sus mejillas ponerse un poco rojas frente al comentario. Continuaron caminando, bromeando y hablando de las cosas que habían pasado en los días que no se habían visto, Darling hablando de como iban las clases, sobre todo en "Entrenamiento de héroes" donde ya no era la única chica, desde el juego de Dragones donde la Reina Malvada había logrado salir de su espejo y tomar bajo su merced a la escuela, las clases se habían vuelto mixtas. Los futuros príncipes y caballeros debían estar preparados y las futuras princesas también debían saber el como defenderse.

Todo estaba cambiando y el cambio siempre es necesario.

Chase no se quedaba atrás, desde que el maleficio había desaparecido todo era mucho mejor. En Wonderland High los estudiantes podían estudiar ya tranquilamente aunque fuese solo un día de escuela al mes, era sumamente duro y ahora que Courtly ya no estaba el tenía el cargo como subdirector uno que solo era temporal, después de todo aun era joven.

Siguieron hablando, hasta llegar a la salida donde caminaron un par de minutos hasta llegar a las puertas del restaurante de más prestigio de todo Ever after.

 _"_ L'auberge la créatures magiques _"_

Hasta el simple hecho de decir el nombre se sentía como si debiese pagar algo.

—Chase, este lugar es demasiado caro además de que resulta muy difícil conseguir una reservación no crees que sería más conveniente algo...

—Darling— Chase le interrumpió cuando Darling observo el lugar en el que cenarían, había leído muchas veces sobre este restaurante, tenía muy buenas críticas y sin contar los buenos comentarios sobre el servicio y la comida. —No te preocupes, me aseguré de ahorrar lo suficiente para traerte aquí además una ocasión especial a merita un lugar especial—

Y sin decir más abrió la puerta del lugar dejando entrar primeramente a Darling, que enseguida se sintió encantada con el interior del restaurante. Elegante, fino y sobre todo... mágico. Las diferentes criaturas mágicas que abundaban eran sorprendentes, había una fuente donde varias hadas sentadas en pequeñas flores tocaban una melodía encantadora, las mesas eran iluminadas con la luz de los cuernos de unicornio que se usaban como lamparas, elfos eran los que servían la comida y quienes cocinaban... era un misterio, ya que no tenía acceso a la cocina.

Pero sin contar eso, todo era magnifico. Estaba encantada con el lugar.

—¿Tienen reservación?— pregunto el duende, que servía como anfitrión en la entrada.

—Si una reservación a nombre de Chase Redford

El anfitrión miro por unos segundos la lista, hasta que encontró el nombre y lo señalo.

—Por aquí— indico que le señalarán cuando bajo un simple escalón para finalmente tocar al suelo he ir adonde estaban las mesas, en el camino pudieron tener una hermosa y mejor vista de todo el interior de lugar, pero algo capto la atención de Darling.

Hasta que estuvieron en su mesa correspondiente pudo saber ala perfección de quien estaba en la mesa de a lado.

— ¿L-Lizzie?

—¿Princesa?

Interrogaron Chas y Darling en cuanto se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la princesa Lizzie Hearts, quien estaba sentada en la mesa de a lado.

Lizzie parecía que intentaba no ser vista ya que escondía el rostro entre las hojas del menú. Que en cuanto escucho que le llamaban dejo de esconderse, ya no tenía un porque.

—H-Hola chicos — ofreció un saludo con deje muy incomodo, parecía que estaba muy nerviosa y eso no era algo común en Lizzie que siempre mantenía una actitud firme como la de su madre. Chase sabía eso a la perfección, así que antes de sentarse dio una inclinación leve después pudo estar perfectamente sentado en su asiento.

Todo se quedo en un completo silencio, uno que sin contar, era demasiado incómodo. Chase y Darling intercambiaron miradas, hasta que la albina decidió hablar.

— Así que... ¿decidiste venir a cenar tu sola, Lizzie?— pregunto Darling a la futura reina de corazones, que con nerviosismo volvió la mirada a Darling ya que anteriormente la tenía puesta en dirección a los baños del lugar.

Algo muy extraño.

—B-Bueno si, es una bella noche... así que, ¿porque no salir a cenar sola?— una risa incómoda salió de sus labios cuando finalizo sus palabras.

—Y por lo visto tiene mucho apetito— comento Chase, cuando noto los diferentes platillos que había en la mesa de la azabache, pudo confirmar que habían entre siete y cinco comidas que había sobre la mesa, eran demasiados, fue lo que pensó.

Lizzie sintió sus mejillas arder un poco por el comentario, no tenía momento de decir algo, enseguida se levanto de la mesa excusándose con que iría al baño.

Chase observo a Darling un par de segundos, ya que la notaba un tanto... ¿decepcionada?

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

—¿Eh? ¡No! Claro que no, Lizzie es una buena amiga mía es solo que...

—¿Solo que...?

No quería escucharse como una chica caprichosa o grosera, pero la idea de que ahora fuese como una cita entre tres no se descartaba.

—Esta noche era nuestra primera cita, era especial... y no quería que te sintieras agobiado o nervioso con la presencia de Lizzie— no pudo evitar agachar su mirada con una notoria vergüenza en la expresión de su rostro, Chase notó esto enseguida así que no hizo más que deslizar su mano sobre la mesa para sujetar la diestra de Darling.

—Esta noche no te preocupes por nada, estaremos tu y yo, junto con Lizzie y ese montón de comida que le acompaña.

Aunque no estaba de humor para bromas, no pudo evitar reír cuando Chase lo hizo, simplemente con él se sentía mejor. Él podía hacerla sentir más tranquila.

—Vamos, prueba— de uno de los platillos tomo de uno de los platos de Lizzie lo que parecía ser una rodaja de pan con algo de puré de papá y una salsa especial encima.

Darling no podía negar que tenía hambre así que de igual manera ella tomo una trufa de chocolate con glaseado de fresa encima para dejarla sobre el plato de Chase, no sin olvidar comer lo que él mencionado le había ofrecido.

Apenas y probaron sintieron una indiscutible cantidad de sensaciones en su boca, desde cosquilleo hasta que finalmente el sabor les cautivo por completo.

Todo era delicioso.

 **[...]**

Cuando apenas entro al baño de damas tomo su espejofono y comenzó a marcar él número de la persona con la que urgentemente tenía que hablar.

 **Daring:** ¿Lizzie?

 _Lizzie:_ Chase y Darling acaban de llegar al restaurante.

 **Daring:** Lo sé... cuando salía del baño los vi, tuve que esconderme.

 _Lizzie:_ ¿Que hacemos? No te puedes quedar el resto de la cena en e baño además de dejarme con toda esa comida.

 **Daring:** Bueno, quedarme en el baño no es tan mala idea, hay muchos espejos...

 _Lizzie:_ Daring...

 **Daring:** Vamos Lizzie, sabes que bromeo, tranquila... solo intenta distraerlos por un momento tengo un plan.

 _Lizzie:_ De acuerdo.

Finalizo la llamada, no había tiempo de largas despedidas; se dio una mirada al espejo antes de salir volviendo a su mesa, no sin notar la presencia de Daring escondida en el baño de hombres.

 **[...]**

—Es como te decía, por más que intentaba hacer que se calmara no lo lograba, la mamá de Kitty le había hecho una broma muy pesada.

Darling no pudo ocultar una pequeña risa que salió cuando la idea de que la mamá de Kitty se las arreglase para hacer que los cocineros de la cafetería de Wonderland High utilizarán pimienta en lugar de sal. Una broma de muy mal gusto, pero admitía, le había sacado una leve risa. Pero cuando menos lo notó, se dio cuenta de que Lizzie se acercaba a la mesa. Eliminaron todo rastro alguno de que había cogido algo de comida de sus platillos.

—Volví— dijo, tomando nuevamente asiento en su silla correspondiente. —¿Ya saben que ordenaran?

—Bienvenida— dijeron ambos antes de volver la vista a las cartas correspondientes del restaurant —y bueno, toda la comida se oye deliciosa— comento Chase sin apartar la mirada de la carta, de entre la enorme variedad de platillos no podía escoger fácilmente.

Darling tampoco la tenía fácil ya que quería elegir un platillo que no fuese demasiado caro, sabía que Chase había dicho que no tendría problema alguno en el dinero, pero aun así sentía que debía ser considerada.

—Las tartaletas de atún suenan deliciosas, ¿te gustaría compartirlas, Chase?

—Es una orden de seis, así que podemos comer tres y tres cada uno.

Chase se dispuso a llamar al camarero, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando notó como este por alguna extraña razón había terminado en el suelo. Enseguida fue a auxiliar a este, no sin notar perfectamente a la cosa o más bien "alguien" con quien había tropezado el trabajador. Aunque Darling se le había adelantado mucho antes.

—¡¿Daring?!— exclamo de verdad muy sorprendida, no le tomo ni un poco de tiempo levantarse de su asiento y notar a su hermano quien se arrastraba por el suelo como si buscase algo o como si tratara de esconderse.

El Charming trago con dificultad algo de saliva, antes de ponerse de pie le guiño un ojo a Lizzie que lucía de verdad nerviosa.

—H-Hermanita, ¿que te trae por aquí?— pregunto con un intento por conservar su semblante tranquilo y sereno, pero en una situación así era casi imposible.

Darling frunció su ceño por la interrogante de su hermano mayor.

—Eso lo sabes, Daring, hoy era mi primera cita con Chase, ¿nos estabas siguiendo?— si no lucía completamente enojada, su tono de voz lo demostraba.

El mencionado enseguida negó con la cabeza, al darse cuenta que su pequeña hermana comenzaba a ponerse más que furiosa, pocas veces Darling se enojaba. Intento encontrar una excusa, cualquiera que le ayudará a salir de esa situación pero simplemente estaba entre la espada y la pared. Y no, no era una broma de esas de mal gusto que solía hacer en ocasiones.

—Tenía... una cita, pero ella se enfermo así que decidí irme pero en cuanto los vi decidí esconderme en el baño y tratar de idearmelas para salir sin que me notarás— carraspeo un par de veces a parte trasera de su cuello cuando notó que la expresión de Darling seguía igual, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en cada costado de su cadera.

Darling no era fácil de engañar.

—Darling tranquila, la cita de tu hermano se enfermo no tienes que ser tan dura— profirió Chase cuando termino de ayudar al camarero, quien enseguida desapareció en la parte trasera de la cocina.

Si no fuese porque Chase estaba ahí, quien sabe que medidas hubiera tomado Darling.

—Bueno, imagino que debe ser duro ya que a ti nunca te sucede algo así... lamento haberme puesto así— le ofreció una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a su hermano a manera de disculpa, ya que sabía, en ocasiones se dejaba llevar por sus emociones o demás.

El ambiente volvió al mismo, Lizzie ofreció a Daring quedarse, utilizando como excusa que no se acabaría toda esa comida sola, el rubio acepto luego de pensarlo un poco, aunque no fue del todo agrado de Darling dado que ahora sería ella quien se sentiría incomoda con la presencia de uno de su hermanos en su primera cita.

Pero la noche todavía no terminaba.

—Tarde en asimilar que una chica tan linda fuese un caballero con cualidades únicas.— dijo Chase, sin apartar la vista de Darling que más que encantada lucía de verdad avergonzada por las palabras tan bellas de Chase, se sentía como una chica con su primera amor... ¡pues así era!

Incluso Lizzie no pudo evitar dejar un sonido de "aw" antes las palabras de Chase.

Aunque no Daring, que aun después de ya "superados" sus celos de hermano mayor, fulmino con la mirada al Caballero rojo que enseguida se sintió un tanto intimidado. Así que centro su atención en alguna otra cosa,por ejemplo la madriguera de conejo que había aparecido al lado de la mesa de ambos.

Un momento... ¡¿QUÉ?!

Apenas y cerraron los ojos cuando el brillo les encadilo, las siluetas de cuatro personas se hicieron presente.

—¡Hola chicos!— exclamo Maddie con su indiscutible actitud alegre y con aires de locura, por nada era la hija del sombrerero loco.

—Hola chicos— saludaron Bunny y Alistar.

Detrás de ellos apareció Courtly que les separo saliendo de entre medio de ambos.

—Parece que interrumpimos algo, ¡pero eso es algo común en los comodines! ¡Interrumpir en los turnos de sus jugadores! ¡Jajaja~!— mientras hablaba dio una vuelta detrás de ambas mesas, mirando cada una de estás detalladamente. —¿Cita doble?— pregunto con deje burlón.

Lizzie y Daring enseguida negaron cualquier tema que tuviera que ver con la palabra "cita" solo estaban ahí como buenos amigos luego de que uno fuese plantado por su cita de verdad... ¡solo eso!

¿Tenía lógica?

Chase y Darling si estaban en plan de cita, pero no hubo tiempo de decirlo cuando el reloj de Maddie sonó indicando una de las horas que en el país de las maravillas más significaba.

—¡Es hora del té!— exclamo alegremente, pero no de cualquier té, era uno especial. Se preparo, tomando su sombrero saco todo su kit especial para la hora del té y a los anfitriones de esta maravillosa fiesta.

Algunos relojes que comenzaron a marcar la maravillosa hora que había llegado, demasiado escándalo para el lugar y más para uno de tan fino criterio. Pero eso parecía importar poco para los habitantes del país de las maravillas que comenzaron con su fiesta, los relojes no dejaban de marcar las 9 de la noche. El pequeño ratón mascota de Maddie corría de un lugar a otro para evitar ser atrapado por Kitty que nadie sabe de donde había salido solo la notaron cuando Bunny y Alistar fueron a detenerle. Mientras que Courtly estaba ocupada... siendo Courtly.

Lizzie y Daring intentaron apagar los relojes pero parecía tarea imposible, vaya cita estaban teniendo.

Cuando finalmente estos se callaron no tardaron en ser expulsados del restaurante, ninguno de los empleados había sido testigo de un acto tan escandaloso. Se sentían demasiado abrumados por tanto ruido así que no quedo de otra más que echarlos del lugar.

—Vaya fiesta, Maddie...

—Vamos chicos, ¡las fiestas de té nunca son nada sin la melodía de los relojes!

La discusión entre ellos no tardo en aparecer, los chicos del país de las maravillas abogando que no era culpa de Maddie si ella así era siempre y Daring por su parte prefirió dejar pelea alguna a un lado, de nada servía, pelear solo le sacaría arrugas. Tan sumidos estaban en ello a excepción de Kitty que intentaba conciliar el sueño encima de la rama de un árbol que había cerca antes de cerrar los ojos pudo darse cuenta perfectamente de como Chase y Darling se alejaban de ahí.

Ahora que lo recordaba... esos dos tendrían el día de hoy su primera cita. Vaya, su cita más importante había terminado de esa forma, podía admitir aunque no en voz alta que le daba cierta tristeza. Pero esta no le impidió volver a dormir en menos de unos cuantos minutos.

 **[...]**

Caminaron en silencio hasta ver las luces de Ever after iluminar de mejor forma su camino.

—Lamento que esta noche no fuera como lo esperabas...

La disculpa de Chase llegó sin siquiera esperarlo, Darling levanto su mirada y la centro en Chase, lucía tan afligido y decepcionado de que los planes que tenía se hubieran ido por completo a la basura. La Charming no quería verlo así, tal vez la cena no había salido como el cabello rojo la había planeado pero la noche aun era joven.

Tomo a Chase de la mano y comenzó a correr, sabía un lugar donde pasarían lo que restaba de la noche juntos.

—¿D-Darling?— no se opuso a que Darling lo arrastrase hacia el interior de la plaza de Ever after solo estaba un poco confundido sobre el lugar adonde irían.

—¡Conozco un lugar perfecto adonde ir!— después de eso Darling no dijo más y siguió corriendo, y en ningún momento soltó la mano de su pareja.

¿Podía reconocerlo ya por ese nombre?

Tal vez debía descubrirlo.

 **[...]**

Darling no dijo nada, no quería darle alguna pista a Chase sobre el lugar donde estaban pero el pequeño letrero que había afuera del establecimiento hacia que Chase no pensará tanto sobre el tema.

—¿Una repostería?— se animo a preguntar luego de que Darling empujo la puerta un poco provocando el sonido de la campanita que había sobre esta, una vez que estuvieron adentro notaron que estaba vacía y era más que obvio, la hora de cerrar puede que ya hubiera llegado y estuvieran ya guardando todo.

—No es solo una repostería— contestó Darling, sin decir más el sonido de unos pasos provenir de la parte trasera del local le hicieron volver la vista al mostrador.

De la parte trasera del lugar salió Ginger Breadhouse, que sonrió enseguida que se do cuenta de los clientes que habían llegado.

—¡Chicos! ¿Que les trae a la pequeña repostería de mi madre?— se las arreglo para salir del mostrador y poder hablar con mayor normalidad con sus amigos, además de saludarles de forma adecuada. Abrazo a ambos y les ofreció una sonrisa contenta a los dos.

Darling prefirió explicar la situación, ya que hacer que Chase lo hiciera sería que volviera a recordar que su cita se había estropeado. Después de contarle todo, la expresión de Ginger cambio radicalmente a una de tristeza, igual a la que Chase tenía. Pero no duro mucho, conocía el remedio perfecto para una decepción o tristeza.

—Vayan a una mesa, les llevaré algo que les hará sentir mucho mejor~— y sin agregar más, desapareció de ahí yendo de inmediato a la parte trasera del local.

Chase y Darling siguieron la indicación de Ginger y fueron a una de las mesas, una que estaba cerca de la ventana donde tenían una vista perfecta de los demás locales que había a su alrededor.

—¿Ginger es amiga tuya desde hace tiempo?

—Nos conocimos en el País de las maravillas.

La expresión de Chase de inmediato cambio a una de sorpresa, la cual se volvió de curiosidad, así que a Darling le dio la señal de que su historia le interesaba. Así que comenzó hablar de su encuentro con Ginger en el país de las maravillas, el cual había sido cuando vestía como caballero blanco, después hablo de su llegada a Ever after y las clases que no eran muy de su agrado, pero aun así asistía a ellas aparentaba ser la princesa perfecta pero se dio cuenta de que solo hablaba de ella.

Era momento de que Chase hablara algo de él, aunque se veía un poco incomodo cuando el tema sobre su vida se hizo presente.

—Es... algo complicado— y solo dijo eso.

Después de unos minutos Ginger llego con una charola donde había un pequeño tazón con tres bolas de helado algunos pequeños besos de chocolate y crema batida en cada una de ellas, además de traer dos vasos alargados en donde había la famosa malteada especial de Ginger, explosión de galletas de gengibre. Prefirió dejarlos solos, no quería ser el tercero en discordia, se alejo no sin antes decirles que se tomaran su tiempo, por ellos podía cerrar tarde.

Comenzaron a comer, aunque primero bromearon intentando adivinar el sabor de cada bola de helado variaban ya que era un helado especial cada cucharada era un sabor diferente, ¡eso era increíble!

Después todo cambio a risas y comentarios absurdos, incluso imitaciones de sus amigos por ejemplo de Lizzie, Maddie, Cerise y Raven así como de otros pero sería una lista larga. No era el tipo de cita que Chase había planeado pero si era honesto consigo mismo... era mejor de lo que pensaba.

Tener a Darling a su lado, estar así conversando, bromeando... compartiendo momentos que jamás olvidaría le hacían sentir como si nunca se fueran acabar. Observo cada movimiento que hacía, sus labios cuando hablaba, sus manos al explicar algo y sobre todo... cuando sonreía. Si pudiera, vería esa sonrisa cada momento de su vida.

Así lo deseaba.

— **Te amo** — la declaración de Chase sorprendió a Darling que tomaba una cucharada de helado cuando lo escucho, sintió su rostro decolorarse y sobre todo su corazón dar un salto como si quisiera salir de su pecho.

Aunque no tenía porque ponerse así, sabía perfectamente que llegaría el momento en el que Chase diría esas dos palabras. Las que significaban que si... eran una pareja oficial.

— **Yo también te amo.**

Y entrelazando sus manos, quisieron con todo su corazón que ese momento fuera para siempre.

 **[...]**

 **¡El fin!  
Creo que escribiré más de ellos, pero será si Chase sale en algún webisodio.  
Ya veré con el tiempo, ojala les haya gustado.**

 **¿Votos o comentarios?**

 **¡Son bienvenidos!**


End file.
